


Remember Me

by A_Arctic



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, Immortal Merlin, Post 513, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 02:34:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Arctic/pseuds/A_Arctic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin Emerson has been waiting for Arthur to arise once more after waiting for almost 1500 years. He moves in with Gaius, a professor at Camelot University, and attends school there. He finds Arthur, Morgana, Guinevere, and the Knights, but he also finds a problem: they don't remember him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Me

Merlin sat on the water’s edge, peering out at the center of the lake. For so many years he has walked this Earth, and waited for Arthur’s return. He lived for centuries, living over and over again, studying as a physician and as a sorcerer, helping as many people as he could with his wisdom, but never did he allow himself to attach or grow close to anyone, knowing that he was going to outlive them. He longed for almost 1500 years, and he was tired of waiting for all of his friends’ reincarnation, mostly Arthur’s.

Suddenly, the still waters began to ripple and a young girl gradually rose above the surface. Her chocolate eyes met his sapphire ones and he smiled at her. She stepped from the lake and embraced him. “Freya,” he breathed, his voice cracking from disuse as he felt old age melt away. His long, grey hair withdrew and darkened, his beard following until reduced to black stubble, and his wrinkles smoothed out upon his pale skin. 

“Merlin, my love,” she released him, only to hold him at arm’s length a moment later, appraising his appearance. As he watched her face fall, he had the urge to look away.  
Although he was in a younger form now, he knew he was worse for wear. His skin was a yellowing pale, his eyes were bloodshot, and he was down to his skin and bones. The most recent years had been hard on him. It hadn’t been long before he settled on getting high, and alcohol to drug himself into a stupor. And if his body had the ability to develop cancer, there was no doubt he would have by now, what with all the cigarettes he’d smoked. It seemed to be the only way to forget, if only for a short while, just how alone he was. 

Freya pulled him close again. “Oh, what have you done to yourself, my love?” He buried his face in her hair as he felt tears threatening to spill over in his eyes. After a small sigh, she said a little louder. “I bring good news. Arthur’s spirit has left Avalon.” The Lady of the Lake pulled her head away to meet his wide eyes. “You must promise me however to stay away until the time is right. Until then, you may search for him in this world and prepare to approach him.” Merlin was dumbfounded. There were no words to describe the unadulterated joy he felt building within him. Pure hope filled every inch of his body. Arthur, his Arthur, was going to come back to life. 

“Will any of the others come back as well?” his heart and mind raced, flooding him with centuries old memories of horseback riding and knights in shining armor.

“I don’t know, but there is a chance.” Freya smiled as she watched the man she loved fill with life once more. She kissed his cheek. “For now I have to go again, but Merlin, dear, please sober up.”

Merlin beamed back at her in between grasping his face in disbelief, and nodded. “I love you, Freya.”

“I love you, too.” She gradually moved out into the water, with a grace no one else could ever achieve, until she was gone. Merlin waited for her to become completely submerged before letting out a strangled laugh. He was in complete shock as it was setting in. Arthur was coming back. The rest of his friends most likely were going to as well. He turned and hoisted his backpack higher up on his shoulders. He set off on the short walk back to his small cottage.

That night, his trash filled with every unnecessary drug he’d been swamping himself with for years.

**Author's Note:**

> I just couldn't get this idea for a fanfic out of my head lately, and I wanted to post this prologue to see if I could get anyone else excited. If anyone ever has any ideas, feel free to comment with them! This is my first fanfic to post anywhere, and if it gets enough interest I'll try to post on a regular basis, but no promises! 
> 
> Also, if anyone would like to be my britpick, that would be much appreciated.


End file.
